


Ok well I saw it

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: V Morgan is Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: I'm the only one who's written about V Morgan is Dead ao3?okI hope I'm not the only one who watched it and thought Andrew and Jenna were secret sex buddies or they should beThe dialogue though!!Ok maybe I'm trash but I do respect and want the best for those side characters and I just think that their giant sexual tension and banter is worth exploring





	Ok well I saw it

Alright I see the 1 problem in my theory is if they are secretly sleeping together how would he not see all the death tracks on Jennas arm?  
But oh well

"I'm good at this kind of stuff" -Andrew hugging and comforting V implying he's good at..the stuff bc I do think he's really sweet and Jenna could use some love 

"Then why don't you buy a suitcase like Diana!"- Jenna in a mocking voice bc Andrew is praising this -business-y *echem*- lady (similar to Jenna but with more freedoms)and Jenna is..jealous?

"And you can shove it where ever you like." -Jenna to Andrew implying to shove her rule book up any of either of their...  
Yea that whole conversation I'm just gonna leave it there 

"You-" Jenna in an actual sweet voice  
"I didn't even know you knew the company password "starting to sound like she's flirting or admiring him as he's doing something more her interests...kinks?

 

"Andrew. Remember your 4:00"in that weird ass voice  
Sex time 

 

And yes I realize Andrew's reactions for most of these is 'she's scary I don't care wtf' but that's my whole point 

What if like he has to act like that bc of their super secret sexcapade "Oh ofc I hate Jenna"  
And yes they clearly do annoy each other but that's just more reason 

They are alone in the afterlife together 

 

And then their last scene together  
He touched her knee and then motions like he's about to hug her and V's footsteps are approaching and Jenna just lurches back  
What if she's like "no not now" 

Also episode 3 he hands her the stress ball then looked at her again before leaving the room to see if she used it or to see if she was looking at him or just to look. And then he kept giving the stress ball to her later

 

That awkward look in episode 9 before she said the thing about 4 o'clock

Yep so I conclude my argument that I am trash and these are the things I chose to focus on thank you and goodnight


End file.
